


Séance et récompense

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Death Eaters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Relationships: Evan Rosier/Wilkes





	1. Séance

Juillet 1978

Severus Rogue était dans l'Allée des Embrumes, pour faire quelques emplettes d'ingrédients pour des poisons. Il avait fini ses achats d'ingrédients légaux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ses sacs étaient remplis à craquer de diverses herbes et d'yeux de scarabées. Dépenses en partie financée par l'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Car Rogue était à l'époque trop jeune pour être professeur, du haut de ses dix-huits ans. Il proposait donc ses services de talentueux experts en potion au plus offrant, qui finançait en partie l'achat des substances trop dispendieuses pour son maigre salaire. Quand il était en commission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius Malefoy s'arrangeait pour payer les ingrédients plus rares. Il lui fallait trouver des graines de Tentacula vénéneuse, du fluide de détraqueur, de la graisse et des ongles humains, du venin et des coquilles d'oeuf d'Acromentule et des aiguilles d'if. 

Le vendeur de ces substances travaillait non loins de chez Barjow et Beurk. Avant d'entrer, il scruta la fenêtre pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Comme la rue était assez pleine, il était inutile d'essayer d'écouter. Donc, le jeune Mangemort ouvrit la porte de la boutique miteuse. Il sut aussitôt qu'il était pris dans une souricière. 

Severus reconnu au bord du comptoir délabré trois Aurors en uniforme. Le premier était Alastor Maugrey. Le second, Frank Longdubas. Le troisième, ou plutôt la troisième, était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et vêtue d'un masque chirurgical. Il ne la reconnu pas, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux être prudent. 

Parmi ceux déjà arrêté il y avait un gros monsieur au visage rouge qui était le propriétaire de l'établissement, un veil albinos noir habillé en majordome, une harpie et une frêle jeune fille encapuchonnée. 

"Bon, ça fait deux jours qu'on attend ici. Je pense qu'on peu commencé les interrogatoires." fit Longdubas. Il était fort malgré son état de fatigue. 

Les deux autres aurores firent "oui" de la tête. Severus vit tout de suite qu'ils étaient impatients d'en finir pour pouvoir dormir et manger un peu. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'être ligoté par des liens magiques et propulsé derrière la salle avec les autres suspects. 

Rogue jugea préférable de se laisser faire plutôt que de risquer sa vie dans un combat. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il trouverai une ruse pour s'en sortir. La seule chose qu'il devinait était qu'étant donné qu'il était le plus solide des quatres suspect, si un des Aurores choisirait la torture pour les faire parler, c'était lui qui passerai en premier. 

Sa crainte se réalisa. Il fut mit à part, pour être interrogé par Alastor Maugrey. Celui-ci demanda: "Que faites-vous ici?

-Je suis en commission. répondit Rogue, sans hésiter, prenant soin de bien vider son esprit afin d'être préparé à toute intrusion.

-Pour qui?

-Pour Sainte Mangouste.

-Je vais vérifié si c'est vrai."

L'Aurore au masque chirurgical pointa sa baguette vers lui. "Endoloris!"

Rogue était prêt. Il resta stoïque aussi longtemps que possible, mais fini par hurler sa douleur quand elle devint trop forte. Il priait simplement que ça s'arrête. Il avait l'impression que ses os était en feu, que son estomac allait exploser, que sa peau était dissoute et il avait l'impression d'une très forte migraine. Quand le supplice s'arrêta enfin, il était un peu étourdit.

_Cache ta vie de mangemort, coûte que coûte!_

Dans sa tête se défila sa rencontre avec Avery, dans le dortoirs de Serpentard en première année. Il se revoyait à onze ans, apeuré dans un dortoir remplis de gens assez hostile. 

En reprenant ses esprits, il parvint à bloquer une seconde intrusion. 

La seconde tentative fut encore plus dure à bloquer. Une seconde vague de douleur atroce envahit son corps. Severus décida qu'il fallait tout de fois embracer cette souffrance. Après tout, n'avait-il pas aider à tuer, à torturer. Ne le méritait-il pas? Il chassa toute pensée qui n'était pas le Doloris qu'il subissait. C'était assez facile. 

Après trois séances comme celle-ci, aucune information ne vint à la surface. Les quatre suspects furent relâchés. 


	2. La récompense

L'horrible torture se termina bien pour Severus Rogue. Il quitta aussi rapidement avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà acheté. Les autres reprirent leurs affaires et quittèrent. Avec un grand soulagement, Rogue prit le chemin du manoir Lestrange, pour s'écraser sur à l'embrasure de la porte. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus se réveilla dans un salon, sur un confortable divan. Il entendait les voix inquiète de ses amis de Serpentard et senti une forte odeur d'alcool. Le premier visage qu'il vit fut celui d'Avery. "T'as été génial! Je n'en aurais jamais fait autant!"

Rogue rougit d'orgueil. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'avait-il réussit de génial? Après tout, il avait bâclé sa mission. À moins que...

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut obéit." annonça Bellatrix, en entrant dans la salle. 

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne voulait surtout pas re-subir une autre séance avec le Doloris. Le jeune Mangemort se leva et regarda autour de lui. Assis sur la chaise du maître se tenait Rodolphus Lestrange, assis droit, le regard fuyant, semblait attendre patiemment le réveil de son invité. Bellatrix faisait les cents pas. Sur un divan double étaient allongés Evans Rosier avec Amy Wilkes, sa maîtresse. Rogue remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. Rosier était toujours aussi blond au teint lisse, à l'air de mousquetaire avec son corps agile, ses longues boucles et sa fine moustache. Wilkes avait toujours un aspect de "bad girl" sortie d'une maison de correction: couverte d'équimoses de la tête aux pieds, avec mini-jupe dévoilant ses jambes non-épilées donc chaque centimètre carré était couvert d'une cicatrice, leur donnant un aspect tanné, il lui manquait quelques dents, ses cheveux grossièrement coupés laissant voir des tâches chauves, sans doute dues à une ixième bagarre. Tout deux lisaient paresseusement le journal. Mulciber et Avery était au chevet de Severus.

Quand Severus se leva, ce fut le moment qu'attendait les hôtes pour s'asseoir à la table du salon. La table était déjà couverte, surtout de petits verres à whiskey, mais aussi avec une carafe de thé froid. Les sorciers se servirent les uns les autres à boire. Le ton était celui de la fête. Pour une rare fois, Rogue était heureux. Il se sentait accueillit et détendu. Bellatrix porta le premier toast à la Dame Fortune. C'était vrai que pour un échec, ils avaient tous eut beaucoup de chance. Le second toast fut porté par Rosier: "Demains, nous aurons beaucoup de coups à prendre. Surtout qu'on ne savait pas trop rafistoler la petite sœur de Macnair en plus d'avoir des problèmes avec nos réseaux d’approvisionnement. Mais pour l'instant, amusons-nous!" 

Ils burent leurs verres cul sec. Rogue avait toujours un peu envié les autres Mangemorts. Il enviait d'une certaine manière leurs légèretés en ce qui concernait les blessures physiques.


End file.
